Until The World Is Over, We Will Not Be Apart
by Dreamy Skies
Summary: I think the title explains all. =) Ruhana. This is my first attempt at fan fic. Pls R&R...but dun be too harsh on me pls! m(_ _)m


Disclaimer: SD does not belong to me, no matter how much I want it to be.  
  
Main Paring: RuHana  
  
Until The World Is Over, We Won't Be Apart ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*CLAP!! CLAP!!*  
  
"OK EVERYBODY, PRACTICE IS OVER!" the voice of Akagi rang throughout the gym.  
  
"Phew! I'm dead beat!"  
  
"Yeah! Akagi seems to be getting stricter and stricter everyday man!"  
  
"Look at the time!! It's almost 9 and we have been here since 5! Arghh.save meeee."  
  
Rukawa's thoughts. //That Do'aho. He was not at practice again. That stupid boy, when will he realize that he is not the only one to blame? It was a mistake. Nothing more. //  
  
As he walked to he locker room after practice, he paused at the door as he heard soft sobbing.  
  
//What a failure I am. We wouldn't have lost the game if it wasn't for me. What right do I have to be here in the team? I'm just all talk and no substance. Tensai huh? Ha. What a joke. I'm just a good-for-nothing idiot. It's all my fault. // Sakuragi sat alone in the dark changing room, sobbing to himself. He was so absorbed in his misery that he did not notice a dark silhouette standing at the doorway, looking silently on at him.  
  
//Don't cry my do'aho. It was not your fault. Please stop crying. I can endure the pain of losing but I cannot endure your pain.please stop crying. // Rukawa felt like putting his arms around the sobbing boy but he knew that it cannot be done, so he did the second-best thing he could think of to stop Sakuragi from crying.  
  
*CLICK* All of a sudden, light flooded the room and broke Sakuragi's thoughts. The red-headed boy glanced up immediately and froze when he saw who it was. Rukawa, his deadliest enemy. He waited tensely for Rukawa to say something, to start some of his remarks of "Do'aho". However, Rukawa just went about silently. Sakuragi was furious. "Why don't you say something? Usually you wouldn't lose any chance to insult me. What's wrong with you today? We lost the competition to Kainan because of me! Why are you so quiet? I don't need your pity!"  
  
"Pity?" Sigh. "TEME!!!" Sakuragi chased after Rukawa.  
  
In the gym, an infuriated red-headed boy and an ebony-haired boy were having a furious fight as to who was to be blamed. After the two were tired out, they slumped on the floor, breathing heavily. Surprisingly, Sakuragi felt much better after the fight. Although he would not admit it but Rukawa actually made him feel better.  
  
Sakuragi's thoughts as he was walking home that day.  
  
//Stupid Kitsune, he didn't have to insult me so badly. He was the one who didn't have enough strength! At least I fought 'til the end. Does he know how much his words hurt? I know I'm not as good as him but he didn't have to put it in such an insulting manner. I'm already trying very hard to catch up with him even though I know it's impossible.// Sigh.  
  
~Flashback! ~ On Shohoku High's rooftop, first day of term.  
  
"I am Rukawa Kaede"  
  
"NANI! You are that idiot whom Haruko admires?! How dare you treat her like that! Take that!"  
  
*Flying punch followed by headbutts*  
  
"Damn it, it's painful you know!"  
  
*Rukawa retaliates*  
  
After the scuffle, as Sakuragi and his gundam left the rooftop, thoughts of the ebony- haired boy filled his mind. Actually, Sakuragi couldn't even remember why did he punch him. Was it because of his ill-treatment towards Haruko? Actually, no. When Sakuragi first set eyes on Rukawa, he was shocked. He had never seen a more beautiful human before. Ebony locks which contrasted largely with his pale skin, beautiful and angular face, inviting lips.but what captured his attention most was the eyes. Cold, azure eyes that seem to be devoid of all emotions.and Sakuragi hates people like this. He hates it when people try to hide their true emotions behinds masks. Therefore, when he saw those cold pair of eyes, he went mad. He wanted to see some emotion in those eyes. That's when he punched Rukawa and was rewarded by the cold fire that flared in those azure eyes.  
  
Hallo people, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Please review.but hopefully not too harsh on me. Ne? =) Thanx. 


End file.
